mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrickfilmNut/Inter-Wiki LEGO Contest - January to February 2014
Hey everyone! Welcome to another inter-wiki contest! For those of you new to the inter-wiki contests, they are a series contests operated on Brickipedia, the LMBW, the CUUSOO wiki, the LU wiki, and the MLNW. In this contest, in light of the nature of the inter-wiki LEGO contests and (to a lesser extent) Valentine's Day, the theme of this contest will be unity! If this sounds a bit vague, then don't worry, more details are below. ;-) Instructions As any good fan of BIONICLE would know, unity is one of the most important virtues we will come across in our lives. Humanity has always depended on one another in order to achieve great things, and now, it is time for us to express a direct appreciation for the things that bind us together. In your entry, you could depict themes of friendship, teamwork, or anything of the sort with which you make a personal connection. While this may seem a little vague, this also provides you many diverse opportunities for your entries, and we hope that you'll all find great ways to make use of this freedom. Specific instructions are as follows. #Build a scene in LEGO bricks or a program like LDD or LDraw depicting the theme. #Take at least one picture or screenshot of your creation, and post it in the comment section of the respective contest blog on any of the participating wikis. #Also in your comment, be sure to give a little background on the scene you are depicting, and describe why you chose that for your entry. #Submit! Please also note that the contest runs from January 18 to February 28, 2014. Entries must be submitted by midnight February 28, UTC, though as February is a short month and the contest started late, allowances will be made if you contact BFN or Boba before that time. Entries will be judged shortly after, and prizes handed out as soon as possible. As new entries are posted, they will be added to the main bodies blogs on each wiki, along with links to the original entries. This will be the means by which the wikis have a chance to connect with one another over the course of the contest. Please feel free to visit the other wikis and comment on their entries, so long as you remain respectful. Entries will be judged based on the following: *Theme - 25% *Build - 50% *Creativity - 25% Prizes This contest will have one first prize winner, one second prize winner, and one third prize winner. Each winner will receive a congratulatory template, and first place winners will also receive something additional, though this has yet to be decided. You may suggest ideas below, and details on the prize will be updated as they are decided! In addition, the first prize winners will be added to a "Inter-Wiki Contest Hall of Fame"! That's not all, though. There are also some secret prizes that may be handed out at some point, so watch out for these! Judges *BFN *Boba *Jeyo *Cdmpants Rules and Guidelines In addition to the instructions above, the inter-wiki contests have some general rules and guidelines: #No plagiarism is tolerated whatsoever. Those who commit plagiarism will be disqualified and banned from all future contests. #All entries should be built for this contest - no entering previous creations #Do not attack or provoke other users. Be civil. #Abide by LEGO's spirit and policies. #Give criticism and feedback to other entries! ##However, keep criticism constructive, and always let your intent be to help others. #Be creative! #You may use any software, merchandise, or anything else distributed by The LEGO Group at one point in time to create your entry. #You may use custom elements or designs in your building, so long as it looks reasonably like something LEGO would realistically produce. Use common sense when assessing this. #If you have any complaints or suggestions, please be sure to contact BFN or BobaFett2. Entries None as of yet. Closing Note Thank you all for reading! Now, get building! Also, if you are looking for the winners of the previous contest, you can find them here. Category:Blog posts